


Dick Grayson’s Adventures in Gift Giving

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Gifts, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim blinked in shock as Dick came to a halt in front of him, holding out a brightly wrapped box. “This is for you!” he chirped, bouncing in place as he held the present out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Grayson’s Adventures in Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> dinahcries requested Dick+Tim+a whip= fic! And then salmonypink kept making all these comments and it snowballed into a larger thing XD So here’s all the ficlets in order and together

Tim blinked in shock as Dick came to a halt in front of him, holding out a brightly wrapped box. “This is for you!” he chirped, bouncing in place as he held the present out.   
  


“Err…thanks?” He accepted the box with a polite (but confused) smile. Dick was quick to start poking and prodding him to open the box, his eyes wide and sparkly and ‘ _holy- did I just see flowers twirling around his head?_ ’  
  


“Arn’t you gonna open it?” Dick was now rocking back and forth on his heels. “Open it, open it!”  
  


With a confused look at his older brother, Tim pulled the ribbon and wrapping paper off. He flipped the lid open and just stared. Mouth agape as he stared at the whip nestled on top of the soft tissue.  
  


Dick however, was bouncing in place as he asked, “Jason told me that you were really into the kinky stuff, which was a surprise by the way, so when I saw this, I just KNEW this was perfect for you.”  
  


He was _so_ gonna kill his older brothers.  
  


—  
  


_*a few days later*_   
  


Tim stared blankly at the circular box Dick was holding out towards him with a hang dog look on his face.  
  


“And what…is _that_ supposed to be?”  
  


Dick winced at the cold tone, wondering if he had just imagined that cold breeze that swept past his shins or that the air conditioning had just been kicked up a notch. “It’s a present.” He gave Tim a hopeful look over the big blue bow, pleading for forgiveness.  
  


Tim however, was far from a forgiving mood. “What is it _this_ time? Leather boots? Candles? Dildos?”  
  


Before Dick could reply, a high pitched whine and yipping started to come from the box. And Dick watched his little brother’s eyes widen in surprise before asked, “You..didn’t…”  
  


He shrugged helplessly, grinning slightly as the box began to shake in his hands, “get you a puppy? Yep. Thought you could use the extra company. Er…” He was surprised when he suddenly found over 9 feet between him and his little brother.  
  


“Is…something wrong? Are you afraid of dogs?” He took a step forward towards Tim, only to have him inch closer to the door.  
  


“Dick!” His pale face was staring at the box as though it was a ticking time bomb, “I’m _allergic_ to dogs.”  
  


“….Oops.”  
  


—  
  


_*a few more days later*_   
  


Arms crossed, frown on his forehead, body language screaming ‘Don’t talk to me, I’m busy thinking here’, Dick Grayson was the very picture of focus and determination. He was a man on a mission. Which was _kinda_ outta place given that he was staring at an adult toys online shop.  
  


His eyes kept going over the description of the studded vibrator with ‘authentic thrusting action’. It sounded _very_ promising. And there was the added bonus that it was in the same shade of green just like Tim’s old Robin panties. A huge plus point in its favor.  
  


But on the other hand…Dick recalled Tim’s reaction to the whip and he _really_ didn’t want to run away from his little brother as he whacked him on the head with his gift. Who knew Tim had such talent with a whip? He sure as hell didn’t…  
  


 _‘Maybe something else…’_ Dick decided to himself as he closed the tab. But not before bookmarking it. Just in case he couldn’t find another gift idea, he told himself.  
  


—  
  


_*some more days later*_   
  


When he heard yelling, Damian had to pull his headphones out to make sure that he hadn’t been imagining it. But sure enough, he could hear yelps and yelling coming from somewhere nearby. He had _just_ poked his head out of the door when he caught sight of Dick being chased down the hallway and waving -  
  


 _‘What the hell…’_ he eyed the green dildo with a disdainful look.  
  


Tim and Dick however didn’t notice their new audience because Dick’s apologies did not let up. Neither did Tim’s aim as he kept repeatedly smacking Dick in the head with the thing.  
  


Damian was content to slam the door shut muttering, “This family is **completely** _insane_. I am going to need _so_ much therapy before I even hit 15.”


End file.
